Tú lo sabes muy bien
by Miss Huu
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles/One-shots. Tú lo sabes muy bien, lo deseas, pero eres demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo, pero al final, sabes que la verdad tiene que salir de una manera u otra.
1. Capítulo 1: Eso fue pura suerte

Hola!, primero que nada quiero agradecer a la gente que lee esto, antes de eso, he leeído muchos Fanfics de Bleach, pero hay muy pocos sobre esta que es una de mis favoritas, el ShinjiHiyori:) entonces, sin nada más que decir, les agradezco a la gente que lo leea, y pues, nada más diciendo que como soy una persona que se le vienen muchas ideas a a cabeza, seré muy activa xD, y actualizaré lo más rapido que se pueda :D, Como aquí se dice, será un conjunto de one-shots o drabbles a veces xD en los que plantearé a esta parejita situaciones, que serán en orden, ejemplo, si en un capitulo pasaba algo, en el siguiente será un tipo de continuación. Espero y les guste, tambien quiero ver sus reviews w! Bueno, de una forma u otra, ''Tú lo sabes muy bien'' es para ustedes.

* * *

-¡Chicos es tarde!- Una chica de cabello verde y risueña hacia berrinche al no ver a sus compañeros Vizard subir a la camioneta.

-Amor, tranquilízate por favor, ya vamos todos.- Aparecía Kensei, siendo el culpable de la fugaz sonrisa que en la otra chica había provocado. -¿porqué no vamos entrando tú y yo?-

-Eso me parece divertido, Kensei, eres un pervertido.- Decía la chica entre risas, mientras se percataba desde lejos un grupo de chicos cargando maletas y bolsos.

-Hey, ¡Love! Siento que tu y Hachi no puedan venir con nosotros, ¿seguro que estarán bien?, yo puedo quedarme…-

-No, no hay problema Shinji, de todos modos, Hachi enfermó, recuerda.-

-Está bien… solamente que… cualquier cosa, llámenme-

-No hay de qué preocuparse – Decía el moreno.

Ya alejándose quiso recordar algo más importante, Shinji no era de las personas que pensaban demasiado, excepto si en realidad era de importancia.

-Cierto, ¡Oigan! ¡Recuerden meter las maletas detrás de las de Mashiro, porque luego no caben! – Para después soltar la carcajada y ser captor de un golpe y un insulto de Kensei. – Si alguien falta, por favor, apúrenlos, yo iré empacando lo que falta. –

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Lisa, a veces no me siento tan bien conmigo misma ¿sabes? – Habló la rubia.

-¿De qué hablas Hiyori? – Se acomodaba las gafas, mientras seguía amontonando ropa sobre bolsos y más bolsos.

-En realidad no quisiera ir hoy… - Bajó la mirada para luego ser obligada a mirar los ojos de la persona con quien entablaba la conversación.

-Apuesto que mañana captaras tantas miradas como nunca, hazle ver que tú también puedes hacerlo sentir mal.- Le guiñó un ojo, recogió sus… revistas, y salió de la habitación con un poco de dificultad, al atorarse con todo en su camino.

-Quizás tienes razón…-

Hiyori había quedado como idiota mirando hacia la nada durante unos momentos con intenciones de reflexión. Había acomodado su cabello con una sola coleta, y el cabello rebelde de su frente le acomodaba muy bien dejando un ligero flequillo que la hacía verse distinta a otros días.

Cogió sus pertenencias, bajó con mucha dificultad las escaleras para llegar al primer piso del garaje, por poco cae, si no fuera por un pedazo de ropa que se había enganchado en un barrote, con cuidado dejo las cosas en el suelo y se desato; torpemente, pero milagrosamente había llegado a tiempo al camión, todos estaban ahí, esperando a la última en este caso.

-Eres una tonta, porque siempre llegas tarde –

-¡Eso no es cierto maldito calvo!- gritó con enojo, cosa que no era ese ''enojo'' de siempre, Shinji había decidido mejor callar.

Cambió el tema.

-He chicos, como siempre lo hemos hecho, nos sentaremos depende de la elección de papelitos, recuerden que son asientos de dos, así que cada quien llevará acompañante. – puso una mueca de sorpresa y emoción, y los demás… simplemente… no lo hacían.

-Me reúso… - Hiyori había entrado en el autobús sin fijar mirada a nadie, simplemente entró.

-Si Hiyori lo hace, yo igual…- Lisa comentaba mientras no apartaba la vista del libro.

Y así fueron cada quien entrando, rompiendo las ''normas'', al final, subía Shinji, sin esa sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

Todos iniciaron a escoger lugares, Kensei iba con su novia y futura prometida Mashiro, aunque las peleas no cesaban. Lisa compartió asiento con Rose debido a que el segundo mencionado tenia curiosidad de que se sentía o que era lo que ella leía, así que así fue como pasó.

Había una personita, que lejos de ir acompañada, se retiró hasta el último asiento en la esquina al lado de una ventana que daba a una vista increíble; Shinji lo percató y decidió acercarse en un momento mejor. Aparto su vista.

-Chicos, las cabañas quedan a diez horas de aquí, entonces, tenemos que ser pacientes y no hacer preguntas tontas de que si ya llegamos- lo último enfatizándolo observando a Mashiro.- y pues, pónganse cómodos.

Pasaron las horas, se había hecho de noche, y los cánticos o bromas desaparecieron, el silencio reinó.

El soportó el sueño, para poder hacer lo que se pretendía, y pareciera como si el mismo Dios, le hubiera escuchado sus súplicas, Mashiro roncaba sobre el fuerte pecho de Kensei, Lisa y Rose, rodeados de mangas ecchi y hentai, con un ligero rubor sobre las mejillas, dormían profundamente, y sus ojos pararon en aquella pequeña silueta, sola, temblando, fue cuando rápidamente se retiró la chaqueta que él portaba y fue a acomodarla, no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando había salido volando al otro lado del camión.

-Ah, Hiyori…- Estaba frotando con cuidado aquella parte de su cara, que, segundos atrás la rubia había golpeado.

-¡Lo sient…! ah, eres tu - Con los ojos entrecerrados tomó aquella ''manta'' en la que se acomodó cobijando todo de ella hasta la mitad de su rostro, dejando el cuello de la chaqueta en pleno roce con la nariz de la chica de los ojos color miel.

Ese olor era conocido para ella, y como no serlo, si era el mejor del mundo, suspiro fuertemente, para aferrar sin razón la tela en el cuerpo de ella. Pero no duró por mucho tiempo, ya que había sentido como de la nada, ya no sentía ese calor. Abrió los ojos con pereza, para encontrarse a una persona desagradable, que desagradablemente se acomodaba su desagradable chaqueta con ese desagradable olor. Todo era desagradable para ella en ese momento.

-Tenías que ser tu… y ¡devuélveme mi mant…!- Guardó silencio cuando este se volteó hacia ella, mostrando que aquella ''manta'' no era nada más ni nada menos que su chaqueta. Se sintió una estúpida cuando esa fragancia, de un modo, la había embriagado.

-¿Manta? ¿Eres estúpida o algo?, no grites, están todos dormidos.- Decía acomodándose la chaqueta.

-Bueno, dame algo para no sentir frío – Esas palabras fueron muy difíciles de decir, ya que ella nunca le pediría un favor, era muy orgullosa, pero, en realidad lo sentía.

-Yo también tengo frio- Recitó frotando nuevamente la parte afectada, sentándose hasta atrás junto a ella, solamente que del otro lado de los asientos.

-¿No estabas allá? – Señaló el primer asiento de hasta adelante, donde descansaban las maletas de él.

-Sí, pero, no sé, me sentía acosado por el conductor.- la miró con una divertida cara acosadora con la que los dos iniciaron a reír.

-Me quitaste el sueño calvo –

-Que bien, así no me quedaré solo despierto, la verdad no tengo sueño.-

-Yo tampoco – mintió.

Quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, Shinji se había recostado abarcando los dos asientos juntos paralelos a los del lugar de Hiyori, lo único que los separaba era aquel pasillo de menos de un metro.

-Observa por la ventana.-

-Shinji, ya es de noche, no se ve nada estúpido.-

-Te he dicho que observes, ni siquiera has abierto las cortinillas.-

Hiyori gruño ligeramente, abrió las pequeñas cortinillas que solo tapaban la ventana que daba vista al exterior.

Se sorprendió, millones de estrellas repartidas por el cielo, unas más brillantes que otras; de estar acostada, se sentó y se acercó lo más que pudo a la ventana, dejando casi todo el espacio donde ella estaba, vacío; quedo embobada, pues el espectáculo de astros era magnífico, ¿cómo era posible aquello?, cómo podían juntarse una gran magnitud de estrellas bajo un pequeño espacio; pidió un deseo. Cerró los ojos en busca de concentración y pegó la frente al frío cristal.

-Maravilloso ¿no?-

Ella estaba muy ocupada pensando en mil cosas, que no sintió cuando el asiento de al lado se sumió.

-¿Sabes…? yo cuando era chico pedía un deseo, algo que deseara más que nada en este mundo…- y antes de hablar, sentía una cálida presencia en su hombro. De estar mirando las estrellas, miró rápidamente su hombro, ahí estaba ella, odiaba mirarla dormir, porque sus sentimientos lo confundían y lo hacían débil, mientras ella descansaba el ligero peso de su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio.

-Solo dos cosas, -se dijo a él mismo- ella es una mentirosa, -la miró – sí tenias sueño, -miró de nuevo a las estrellas – y, ahora sé que… bueno… esto fue pura suerte.

* * *

Usshhhh! Hace muchisimo tiempo que quería postear mi primer capítulo, pues, para quienes quieran saber e_é, por si no entendieron, esos autobuses/camiones/etc. por ejemplo, aquí en mi país es muy común que sean de dos columnas, separadas por un pasillo, pero en cada columna hay asientos de dos:) , entonces, creo que si los conocen. Y ellos se dirigen a pasar en algun lugar el caluroso verano.

Hasta la próxima:) Su querida amiga, **A**lessa**C**ereza:)


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Acaso son celos?

Holis! xD, les dije e_é, me enfermé hoy en la mañana & no fui a clases, pero en eso, mientras estaba viendo la tele, se me ocurrió algo de la nada e inicié a escribir, me choca cuando se me va la inspiración y ni me acuerdo que imaginé :/, entonces, recuerdan porqué Hiyori iba enojada con Shinji en el capitulo anterior? D:, bueno, leean esto xD. Ojala les guste :3  
**Reviews*O***

Haibara20: Muchisimas gracias! & espero y te guste D; la verdad, asi es esto... si quieres que algo se haga bien, hazlo tu mismo xD.

**I be the princess(8) xD: **Que bueno que cada día se encuentran ShinYoris(?) en español xDD, Oooooh creeme que más adelante no sabes como es este calvo con la inocente de Hiyori, peeeeero (8), le va a costar e_é, ahora el celoso es el fijate xDD... Gracias!

**Nessie Black 10: **Pues aqui te traigo el siguiente! :B, que bueno, enserio que te haya gustado, vamos, anímate a escribirlo, te aseguro que yo te seguiria :$, muchisimas gracias & ojala te guste este :D

**GriisleChan:** Aww! Muchisimas gracias! espero que atí como a todos los que leean el segundo ''capitulo'' les guste , enserio, gracias.

& Tu ... ¿qué esperas? tienes alguna loca idea para mi fic xD mandame un review, de todos modos, ''Tu lo sabes muy bien'' es de y para ustedes :D!

Ahora si iniciemos e_é.

* * *

_-Chicos, miren esto…- Era Lisa que después de ser la primera en despertar, había tirado algunos tomos de su colección, en una curva, rodó hasta el final del camión uno de ellos, a lo que a la velocidad de la luz, corrió, se agachó para con la mirada encontrar el tan importante manga, pero en vez de buscarlo, su mirada quedó fija en un par de pies, unos pequeños que no alcanzaban a tocar el piso, pero otros que sí lo hacían, juntos, fue subiendo la mirada para encontrar una imagen, insólita, su mirada se había vuelto maliciosa y algo divertida._

_-No… lo veo y no lo creo – Miraba con sorpresa a los dos rubios mientras que daba unos golpecitos sobre los hombros de Kensei, quien después de unos segundos también los miraba._

_-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Era Rose, quien apenas con ojos entrecerrados, al mirar tal escena, los tenía abiertos como platos – sabía que algún día terminarían juntos… - así, camino directo al baño portátil con un cepillo de dientes._

_-Shhhh…. Esperen, esto no lo podemos dejar pasar.- Recitó Lisa._

_-Tú y yo lo sabemos perfectamente compañera mía.- Mashiro atinó a decir aquel comentario, para después sacar su cámara fotográfica y mirar a todos con el propósito de recibir aprobación alguna._

_-Hazlo, pero no seas ruidosa – Dijo Lisa, sin dejar de ver a sus soñadores amigos._

_Y así fue, Mashiro se encontraba en el asiento de adelante con la cámara dispuesta para captar a dos jóvenes durmiendo._

_La cabina se llenó de una luz artificial poderosa, un flash, tremendo error…_

_-Te dije que no fuera ''ruidosa''-_

_Todos tenían la cara de espantados, y observaron si acaso uno despertaba para aclarar dudas. Pasó, Shinji trató de frotar sus ojos con las dos manos, pero de algo se había dado cuenta, una, tenía demasiado ocupada la mano izquierda sosteniendo su chaqueta alrededor del hombro y cuello de Hiyori en forma de un medio abrazo, y la otra, se sentía observado, miró hacia al frente y de no haber estado Hiyori ahí hubiera gritado. Miró a Mashiro que peligrosamente sostenía la cámara, a un Kensei asustado, una Lisa agachada en el suelo con una mirada incomoda, y a Rose saliendo del baño. Quedaron en silencio todos, hasta que alguien habló._

_-Bien, creo que tengo sospechas de lo que acabas de hacer, si estoy en lo correcto, nos conviene a todos que no se entere de la foto, y menos de que estuve aquí y así, entonces… antes de que el diablo se despierte, ayúdenme, ah, y… ustedes no saben nada – avergonzado, le costó zafarse de aquella figura, pero que hacer, todo mundo los había visto, pero bueno, ya se lo diría o se disculparía en otro momento._

* * *

-Estoy entumido – Kensei se quejaba.

-Cállate y ayúdame a bajar las cosas del camión imbécil – Decía Shinji mientras cargaba con un gran porciento de pertenencias de todos.

Llegaron a instalarse, y vaya que aquel lugar era hermoso, unas cabañas con vista a la playa, que al lado derecho contaba con una casa club y una recepción, mientras que al lado izquierdo había una piscina.

-Keeeensei! una piscina! – Decía divertida Mashiro, mientras acomodaba sus gafas de sol.

-¡Lo sé!, pero luego iremos vale?- Para ser respondido con un cálido beso.

-Shinji, desde ahora te advertimos que dormiremos en una misma habitación. – y antes de que Shinji pudiera hablar Mashiro había arrastrado a Kensei hasta la recepción para después verlos llegar con una llave en mano.

-Nos vemos en la piscina- Hasta que desaparecieron los gritos de auxilio provenientes de su peliblanco amigo.

-Entonces, iré a pedir la habitación de Rose y mía, no tarden en la suya –

-¡Espera! Te acompaño.- Lisa decía mientras alcanzaba rápidamente a Shinji.

-¡Son unos estúpidos! – Decía el peliblanco mientras salpicaba agua con risas, a sus acompañantes.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo Lisa y Hiyori? – Preguntaba una risueña chica que tomaba una bebida afuera de la piscina.

- Están preparando un conjuro para que Hiyori parezca una mujer – carcajeó para luego ser sentenciado a muerte con las miradas de sus compañeros.

-Eres un pesado –

-Tranquilo yo solo bromeaba, pero no me sorprendería si pasara – Salió sin dificultad con una sola mano de la alberca pública y tomó una toalla. La colocó sobre su cuello y se retiró.

- Hey, ¡Hirako! ¿A dónde demonios vas? -

- Eh, Iré por una bebida, ¿quieres que te traiga algo Kensei? –

-Ah, ok, no, está bien.

-Perfecto. – Sopló.

-¡Oye Shinji! Solo una cosa, antes de que te vayas… ¡Funcionó! –

¿Funcionó? ¿Qué funcionaba? Solo observó como Kensei iniciaba a apuntar hacia un lado, miró a Rose, como poco a poco se retiraba los lentes de sol, y a Mashiro emocionada, quedó en shock, su mirada solo se fijaba en ese momento en dos chicas, dos chicas brujas que habían planeado hace un rato un conjuro. Quedó con la boca abierta, enfocó a una rubia de baja estatura, su cuerpo solamente lo cubría un traje de baño, que aunque no fuera un bikini, sino de una pieza, le hacía hervir la sangre cuando alguien le pasaba la mirada, su cabello estaba suelto y un poco cepillado, pero aún así, sentía algo, algo, ¿qué era ese algo?. Y su mirada encontró algo que su cuerpo solo respondió.

Corrió, impulsivamente corría, ¿qué pasaba con su cuerpo? ¿Por qué lo hacía? Llegó hacia ellas, se encontró con un grupo de cinco, todos, hombres. Cuatro chicos que no paraban de preguntar el número telefónico de la de cabellos oscuros, los ahuyentó, pero había una sola persona que no dejaba de mirar a la pequeña Hiyori, de un momento a otro, guiada por la lectura, Lisa se había esfumado, atrayendo a todos los seguidores, menos a uno.

Rápidamente y sin pensarlo Shinji acomodó el toallón sobre Hiyori.

-Tápate por favor. –

-Shinji ¿qué haces calvo?-

-Oh, pensé que no tenías novio, ¿hago mal tercio verdad?-

-Sí-

-No-

Los dos habían contestado al mismo tiempo, iniciaron a mirarse con odio, lo cual asustó al tercero, y se retiró, dejando a Hiyori con la boca abierta.

-¿Ves lo que haces? ¿Por qué lo hiciste Shinji? – Golpeaba su pecho.

- No me interesa que digas, tú vienes conmigo. – La cargó sobre su hombro derecho dejando a la rubia bocabajo.

- ¡Ya tengo diecisiete! No tienes que estar ¡toda! La vida diciéndome que hacer! – Golpeaba rendida la espalda del rubio.

-Y yo tengo veinte, mucho gusto, además si no estuviera yo… - no terminó la frase, no encontró palabras para callarla, o darle un buen discurso, era mejor, quedarse callado.

-Si no estuvieras tu qué… ¿lo ves? No tienes argumentos para saber que no te necesito en mi vida.-

Esas palabras dolieron, aunque él no debatió más, la bajó, se quedo quieto por un instante, se giró de perfil pero en arrepentimiento de querer hablar quedó de nuevo a espaldas de ella. Empezó a caminar.

-Oye, ¿qué te sucede?, primero, llegas como si nada, y me cubres con una estúpida toalla, y después ahuyentas a un chico, como si fueras que… ¿Sabes desde cuando un chico no me pide mi teléfono, sabes, desde cuando no me dicen que soy linda? ¡Acaso tienes la menor idea de lo que se siente el no sentirse linda! ¡¿Eh?, - lágrimas brotaban de su rostro, estaban muy alejados del lugar público donde ella pudo sentirse libre de desahogarse. Inició a tranquilizarse – no, no sabes, tú no sabes nada. Pensarás que porque lloro, créeme que me siento tan estúpida, y más frente a ti, pero me he aguantado todas tus quejas, tus insultos, t…

La había abrazado, pero no un abrazo común, no, uno cálido, fuerte, confortable, de esos de los cuales no te quieres zafar, Hiyori se quedó callada, tiesa, no pensaba nada.

-Lo siento – lo decía con una voz débil, y rendida – siento que lo del otro día fue la gota que derramó el vaso, si, cuando te dije que eras la persona más horrorosa, y que nunca llegarías a ser el amor de alguien, o que alguien pensara bien de ti, o te dijera cosas lindas o… - Había sido callado por un golpe, lo cual no la soltó aun así, escuchó como empezaba la chica a suspirar lento junto con sollozos y lágrimas en su hombro. – simplemente lo siento, pero todo eso… tiene una razón. –

Hiyori tenía los ojos más abiertos que dos platos, automáticamente se soltó, y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Una razón…?-

- Te lo diré luego, cuando se me antoje – sonrió al recibir un golpe un tanto débil – por ahora seca esas lágrimas y vamos con los demás ¿está bien? –

-Ni que estuviera llorando calvo –

_''Como digas''_, esa fue su expresión, Hiyori salió corriendo, no quería que la vieran llegar con el pelado de atrás. Y dijo algo para sí mismo.

-Hay pequeño mono, no te pido tu número porque vives conmigo, no te digo linda, porque eres más que eso y la última vez que te lo dije casi me matas, y no, no tengo la menor idea de tu expresión cuando te dicen que eres bella, porque no te lo he dicho, y yo necesito verte sonreír por mi causa y no por la de otra persona, pero bueno, algún día lo sabrás.-

El sol, se ocultaba y al día siguiente ellos se marcharían, que mejor noche para pasar una velada entre amigos.

* * *

Corto Corto e_é.  
OOOOOOO:! El siguiente capítulo! el siguiente! , es más, ya lo quiero colgar :/.. pero se tienen que esperar e_é... porfavor, quejas sugerencias e_é xD me dicen por un lindo review; como decía aqui arriba, esto es de ustedes y para ustedes, no sean tímidos y a reviewar(?) xD Muchisimas gracias a quienes lo siguen e_é, y a quienes lo leean, enserio gracias!.

**Hasta la próxima** D:! Cerezza-chan:D


	3. Capítulo especial: Silencio

Eh, Hola, bueno, quisiera comentarles antes que nada, que este capítulo especial, porque es especial, no tiene que ver nada con lo anterior publicado, pero si con lo que se está pasando actual y recientemente… hablo del terremoto y tsunami en Japón, de no haber sido, porque este fin de semana salí de mi ciudad, créanme que esto se hubiera publicado en pleno sábado (día en que lo escribí.) Eh… se me hace muy triste por lo que están pasando, y pues yo quisiera pasarlo en modo donde me pudiera desahogar, en escrito, como dije antes, no tiene nada que ver con lo que ya llevaba del conjunto de shots & drabbles, pero el día de hoy traigo un songdrabble (nombre peor inventado no pudo)… gracias a una amiga muy querida conocí una canción, una canción que me hizo llorar en el momento en que la escuché y me partió el corazón al mil cuando leí la traducción. Pues, sin más aquí les traigo este drabble, que va junto con la canción, se que muchas personas no tuvieron un final feliz, y creo que este drabble tampoco, o quizás sí, bueno léelo, y por favor, ¡por favor! Escucha la canción una vez que hayas terminado de leer lo siguiente, si no, no creo que te llegue. Gracias.

Nota: Ya tengo el capítulo que el día de hoy de echo iba a publicar, pero pensé que sería mejor subir este, puesto que esto es reciente, y el otro que se tenía planeado, quizás lo suba mañana o pasado mañana, porque este fue de último momento, bueno, hasta ahí.

* * *

Era una mañana como cualquiera, todos los Vizards se habían ido de viaje a los maravillosos Estados Unidos, menos dos personas, Shinji, que había tenido algunos pendientes de oficina, no pudo salir, aunque él hubiera sido el de la idea, pero le parecía fantástico quedarse con una pequeña y rubia persona que no lo había parecido el viaje, ya que su inexplicable fobia a los aviones se lo había impedido.

Despertó, llamó como cien veces el nombre de su acompañante, pero no había nada, solo silencio, era la mañana del pacífico once de marzo del dos mil once, cuando , como de costumbre prendió el televisor en busca de aquel drama que solía ver en las mañanas, se preparó un emparedado para luego marcar unas teclas de su móvil.

-¿Aló? ¡Donde demonios crees que está…!

-_Tranquila, estoy en la oficina te he dicho, además tengo que colgarte, siento que no te haya avisado, pero estabas dormida y pues… simplemente no pude despertarte y…-_

-Está bien, está bien, ya escuché mucho – se sonrojó- solamente quería cerciorarme que no me dejaras sola aquí en Japón-

Rió –_ sí,… oye, Hiyori… te quiero _– y ahí fue cuando se cortó la llamada, si hubiera habido un espejo cerca la rubia hubiera podido observar lo roja que se encontraba, su sangre hervía al mil por hora.

Dejó el móvil a un lado, y sonrió para sí misma, se sentía mejor al saber que un chico estaba a su lado, y…

Iniciaba a temblar, primero pensó que algo del garaje se había caído y que de pronto hacía que la televisora iniciara a moverse bruscamente, pero lo certificó una vez que un vecino tocaba violentamente el portón del garaje.

-Di…disculpe ¿qué está pasando? – tartamudeaba asustada.

-¡Esta temblando señorita! ¡Un sismo! ¡Salga ahora mismo de ahí!-

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, ¿enserio era lo que estaba pensando? ¡Shinji estaba en un edificio a más de 20 pisos de altura!

-Señor, mi amigo se encuentra en peligro –

-Disculpe joven, pero yo no puedo hacer nada, ¡ocúltese bajo esa banca!-

Miraba alrededor, la gente salía de sus casas espantadas, había gritos, niños llorando, era la escena más trágica en su vida. Su móvil sonó.

-¡Shinji! ¡¿Dónde estás?-

_-¡Hiyori! ¡No lo sé! –_ Tosió -_ ¡todo se ve oscuro y el jefe está sangrando de la nuca! ¡No sé a dónde ir! ¡¿Tú estás bien? –_

Empezaba a llorar – Shinji, ¿dónde estás? – Sosolló - ¡Shinji contéstame! –

_-¡Estoy viendo una luz! ¡Espera, un compañero hace señas! ¡Ha encontrado una salida estoy…!-_

-¡Shiiinjii!- gritaba llorando, la llamada se había cortado, no había más señal, los edificios se iniciaron a colapsar.

Un tipo que había visto indefensa a la pequeña Hiyori le había cubierto el cuerpo a ella y a otra señora que desconsolada lloraba en el suelo.

Había pasado el minuto más aterrador de su vida. Las sirenas de las camionetas de los hospitales sonaban fuertemente, junto con los bomberos y autos policías que movilizaban el tráfico entre las personas, el caos se había apoderado del lugar.

_Estamos preocupados por tí.  
El mundo entero está preocupado por ti._

-Señor, es un hombre alto, cabellos oscuros, y tiene barba…- Una señora de a su lado rogaba en conseguir datos sobre su marido, pero los números de personas desaparecidas iba en aumento.

Hiyori llegó a un lugar, había una fila donde se pedían informes de las personas en busca.

Después de tanto caminar, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el lugar que le había mencionado una vez Shinji estaba completamente destruido.  
En un impulso, corrió hacia él, junto a ella, otras mujeres que buscaban de sus familiares iniciaron a quitar escombros en un intento fallido…

-¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Shinji! ¡Por favor, ayúdenme! – Policías locales iniciaron a llegar y a apartar a las inocentes damas que buscaban algún llamado de vida.

_Que estamos buscando tu nombre (en la lista de sobrevivientes)_

-Eh, se llama, Hirako, Hirako Shinji…- miraba ansiosa aquella lista, con ojos que marcaban la desesperación, vio que el hombre inició a mover la cabeza en ademán de negación. Hiyori inició a llorar.

-Tranquile señorita, mandaron a más refuerzos a buscar en la corporación. Por ahora solo tenemos a un Hirako Mikoto, pero no creo que sea el que busca-

-No, no lo és –

_Que está a tu lado._  
_El mundo entero está contigo._

Logró abrir los ojos y se percató de que su pierna estaba inmóvil, trató de moverse, pero si lo hacía le caerían kilos de concreto encima, asi que por una parte, solo podía esperar un milagro, o gritar, pero su garganta estaba seca.

-Hi…Hiyori – Cerró los ojos.

_Nosotros venimos a buscar vida.  
Estamos contigo.  
El mundo está contigo._

-¡Hay alguien aquí! ¡Respondan!-

Se dio cuenta rápidamente de los bomberos que fueron abriendo con cuidado aquel lugar, inició a toser exageradamente para que lo oyeran…

-¡Mazuke! ¡Escuché algo! ¡ Vamos del otro lado! ¡Lo juro! –

_Te abrazaré  
Para que el corazón y el alma se mantega como una misma_  
_Hasta que te encontremos  
Porfavor, permanezca como usted mismo_  
_Por favor, mantente vivo..._

* * *

Esta canción es de Yoko Kanno(sin más no recuerdo :/) y es un homenaje a lo que está pasando en Japón & es muy triste, bueno, aqui les dejo el link de youtube, escuchenla porfavor.  
Un minuto y medio no les quitara demasiado tiempo. Gracias de nuevo!

(pega esto despues de un '')/watch?v=O8x6_JHDkhI

Pray for Japan


	4. Capítulo 4: Será en otra ocasion

Ya lo queria publicar!Como me encantó este capítulo cuando lo escribí xDD

**I be the princess :** Pues dejame decirte que sí e_é! En mi fic, Hiyori ya esta por cumplir los diesiocho, mientras que Shinji ya cumplio los veinte, entonces, solo se llevan por 2 años *O*! Y no te preocupes que cada vez anda más intensa esta situación e_é

**Shyta:** No sabes la emoción que me da cada vez que veo a alguien nuevo dando reviews! *-*! Muchisimas gracias por pasarte & leer, enserio!.

**Haibara 20: **Muchisimas gracias por tus reviews acerca del capitulo anterior & pues el especial, te agradezco enserio.

**GriisleChan:** Muchisimas gracias! *O*! Aveces hay que ser un poco malos con los personajes FD!

**Nessie black 10**: Gosssh! Me leeí tu Fic, estoy esperando por cierto el capi eh ;), Ohh yo igual, yo igual trataría a alguien que me dijera eso ¬¬ lo mato xDD pero Sabes como son los ShinYoris:DDD!

**Gracias!**

* * *

El sonido de los grillos, representaban el silencio y la soledad aquella noche, todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para vestir de blanco, ya que en el lugar, era costumbre hacerlo en esas fechas.

Todos caminaban hacia un kiosco donde pasarían la cena. Para pasar hacia el kiosco se necesitaba cruzar un puente, un pequeño puente muy estrecho, donde solo se podía caminar en pareja, donde a los extremos habían canoas rentables y por lógica, agua.

Una persona alta, y rubia iba aburrido al inicio, encabezando a sus amigos Vizards, con manos en los bolsillos, comenzó a buscar algo de diversión, y pensó como conseguirlo. Se dio cuenta que si giraba la cabeza para buscar donde se encontraba su víctima se vería muy obvio, así que diseño una técnica.

-Dios, mi zapato, se ha zafado, que tonto soy – y al ver los demás que su guiador se había parado, también hicieron lo mismo.- no, no se preocupen, sigan adelante, solo es un poco más de camino hacia el frente y llegaremos, pero no paren por favor.-

Y así fue, miró el calzado de las personas que pasaban por su lado, pero sabía perfectamente como identificar a la persona que buscaba.

-Maldición, ¿por qué me pisaste? – Aquella pequeña silueta que portaba con un vestido blanco arriba de la rodilla le había pisado el dedo pulgar, y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír.

-¿Por qué sonríes idiota? Pensé que… ¿quieres que te vuelva a pisar?, demonios, ya no sabes cómo crear dolor en la gente…- y antes de poder terminar la frase el chico le había tomado de la muñeca.

-Ven conmigo – susurró, percatándose que los demás habían avanzado, habiendo una distancia entre ellos.

-¡¿Que yo qué? Estás loco – aún ella externara el no querer estar con él, también lo susurró, haciéndole entender a él, que no quería llamar la atención para arruinar el momento.

-Lo que digas – giró los ojos - ¿estás aburrida? Yo sí, y mucho, además, si le hubiera dicho a otra persona no me hubiera seguido mi loca idea, ¿quieres intentarlo? – aún susurrando le sonrió, ese gesto le había provocado un ligero sonrojo que por el oscuro ambiente no pudo percatar el otro; seguido de unos escalofríos.

-Pues,… si me querías poner a prueba, solo quiero decirte que soy mejor que tú así que acepto cualquier reto.- ¿Qué demonios había dicho? Su oración no había tenido coherencia en lo más mínimo, en resumen, estaba nerviosa. El chico la conocía como su palma de la mano, entonces, eso era que ¿lo deseaba, el divertirse un poco cuando lo había negado? Para él era una señal.

-Como sea, corre antes de que se den cuenta de que no estamos con ellos –

Corrieron silenciosamente, Hiyori se había retirado sus sandalias para hacer un ni ruido mínimo, para Shinji no era un problema puesto que llevaba unos de tela con la suela de goma. En un agarre, Hiyori se retiró un poco intencionalmente por la velocidad, pero al darse cuenta Shinji solo la tomó más fuerte, pero esta vez se había resbalado un poco de la muñeca, sujetando así su pequeña mano. Como Shinji se encontraba delante de ella, la rubia no dejaba de mirar su agarre, olvidando todo, le correspondió aquel apretón, haciéndolo más fuerte. Shinji sonrió.

-Con cuidado aquí. –

-¿Dónde estamos calvo?-

-Tranquila, solo… déjame…- Había saltado con dificultad, entonces, pensó que si él con su altura había tenido dificultades para saltar aquellas rocas que desembocaban en arena, en plena orilla de la playa. – Hiyori, creo que tenemos que cambiar de planes, pero, no creo que te agraden –

-¿De qué demonios me estás hablando? – contestó enfatizando pausadamente sus palabras.

-Salta – fácil, pensó, pero su gesto cambió cuando el abrió los brazos y le sonrió de una mirada no tan inocente…

-¡Estás loco!-

-Hiyori, te vas a matar si saltas tú sola –

-Me reusó –

-Muy bien, tengo una idea, como veo que no eres lo suficientemente capaz de saltar asegurando tu vida, hazlo, yo no estaré entonces – se giró y empezó a caminar, se acercaba cada vez al agua.

-No me dejes aquí estúpido,… e… está os…oscuro- bajando el tono de voz para que no le escuchara su cobardez. – además si puedo saltar. – miró con miedo las puntiagudas formas de las rocas que se encontraban justo debajo de ella.

Pero recordó que la había retado, no se iba quedar como una niñita perdedora que no saltó solo porque temía darse unos… golpecitos.

Saltó, cerró los ojos, qué tonta había sido al haber ignorado la propuesta del calvo ese, pero en menos de lo que había pensado, sentía un fuerte pecho sobre su frente, ese perfume, ese calor. Se quedó por un momento intacta, no quería que ese sentir desapareciera, pero un pequeño golpe en la cabeza le hacía reaccionar.

-Eres una tonta si pensabas que te dejaría caer – La abrazaba con fuerza, Hiyori estaba flotando en el aire, gracias a la fuerza de Shinji, y se sostenía se sus hombros.

-Seré sincera, eso, sí me asustó – se miraron por un momento, y después iniciaron a reír.

-Eres una tonta –

-Y tu un pelado-

-Ven, aquí te quería llevar.-

Caminaron un poco, el rubio empezó a inspeccionar con la mirada, cuando al fin encontraba lo que buscaba.

-Un bote…-

-Canoa-

-Lo que sea-

-y ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?-

-¿No es obvio? Sube – Sin que se diera cuenta, Shinji la había cargado de una manera muy chistosa, y la había colocado en la canoa como una niña chica.

-¡Oye! No puedes sentirte libre de hacer eso cada vez que te lo propongas!-

-Eres una aguafiestas mono-

-Calvo-

-insecto-

-pelado-

-bokke-

-¡Demonios! – se cruzó de brazos.

-Esto es divertido, mira, el cielo. – Shinji tomó los remos, e inició a girar los brazos de manera que avanzara, por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, la de ella expresaba duda, mientras que él le indicó con la mirada que observara el cielo.

Sin dudar, Hiyori miró, su cara mostraba asombro, miles de estrellas de nuevo bajo ellos, era precioso enserio.

El chico la observó por un momento, le parecía extraño, pero hermoso, el gesto de ella se había aflojado, no estaba enojada, al contrario, se veía tranquila, en paz, observando el cielo, le pareció la mujer más bella. En ese momento se peinaba las coletas, él le sonrió.

Ella se perdió en aquel centenar de diamantes en el manto oscuro que les cubría, le parecía maravilloso el cómo se juntaban para despertar emociones, sintió una mirada en ella, y no pudo evitar el mirar la expresión de el chico que le robaba suspiros, oh no, volvían a cruzar miradas, la desvió lo más rápido que pudo y se sintió más roja que una cereza; se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Q...Que me miras clavo? – no le volteó a ver.

-¿a ti? - Idiota, no te estaba mirando.

-¿Dije ''que me…''? no, en realidad yo me refería a ''que estas…'' sí – ¿nerviosa de nuevo?

-Hiyori,… hoy te ves muy linda. – seguía remando con un tono serio, sin dejarla de ver.

-… S…solo quieres hacerme sentir bien, para luego decirme que era broma –había vuelto a la realidad - y que como yo podría ser algo así y las cosas esas de las que hablas, para después compararme con chicas como…-

-Te estoy hablando enserio – había sido interrumpida, pero la sorpresa que se había llevado cuando al mirarlo lo tenía a escasos tres centímetros y cada vez se iba acercando más.

-Shi…-

Apenas podía poner atención en lo que pasaba alrededor, podía sentir el aliento de él, ella sentía que en cualquier momento el corazón se le saldría, respiraba con dificultad, su pulso cardiaco iba aumentando, fue cuando sintió su cálida mano en su mentón para…

-¡Shinji! – el móvil de ella había sonado, y ella, por impulso, lo había tirado al agua. -¿Diga…?

-Maldición…- susurraba para él mismo, subiendo con dificultad los brazos en el borde del bote, ella no lo escuchó, estaba enojado por la tremenda interrupción.

- ¿Ma…Mashiro?, eh, estoy bien… no, ¡yo no estoy agitada!... bien… me perdí y… ¡sí! el estúpido aquel me encontró, y si… si, si di una vuelta mal, pensé que era un atajo, pero, estamos de regreso, no te preocupes… ¿en el puente? Muy bien, ahí te veo…-

-regresemos – decía resignado, mojado… y algo, enojado.

No se miraron, no tenían con qué cara verse, habían pasado algo muy vergonzoso, casi Shinji se suicida al ver que al lado de aquellas rocas asesinas había una pequeña escalera… como eran las cosas.

Al llegar Mashiro abrazó con fuerza a Hiyori, porque aunque cumpliera con diecisiete, aun era su niña pequeña.

Llegó un momento en el que volvieron a cruzar miradas, pero esta vez sonrieron para sí mismos. Sería en otro momento…

-Shinji, ¿Porqué estás mojado?...-

* * *

Hahahaha xDD me reí con el final, les dije que subiria rápidamente, Dios, como son las cosas, en plenos examenes & más inspiración tengo asdasds  
Buuuu, solo un review en el capitulo especial... u_u pero bueno, creo que continuando la historia alcanzaré mas :) Por favor, el leer cada review para mi es muy importante, y dan más ganas de continuar el proyecto, no se preocupen, porque me comprometi a terminarlo & asi sera, pero ... dan más animos, y estoy segura de que puedo escribir mejor con su ayuda, Gracias! de nuevo:DD!


	5. Capítulo 5: Perdón

**Hay Hola D;! xD Primero que nada hoy es 28 de Marzo cumpleaños de Sakura-chan(Naruto xD) Tenía que haber publicado hoy mi fic NaruSaku, pero por ustedes publiqué este :$. Está muy corto D;, o si lo sentí yo xD pero mil disculpas a lo/as que lo leen D: enserio, les prometo uno mejor la próxima vez, y eso de estar en fechas de trámites a la preparatoria no es bonito u_u**  
**No dejaré comentarios de mis reviews, pero MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS a las nueva/os lectores & a los que me siguen desde capítulos atrás enserio! pero ando apuradita e-é... entonces, ... no me maten por favor xD, quizás este les parezca algo malo, pero ... bueno xD ya es su criterio .. Por cierto, alguien me había preguntado si era AU o era como el original: Todo es del manga, solo que simplemente lo único que cambió fue su edad :3 Quería jugar con eso ewé. ¿Querían/quieren lemmon? Pues esperen unos tres capítulos... o quizás dos xD Espero Reviews!**

**

* * *

**

Se encontraba recostado sobre un cojín, abrió lentamente los ojos solo un poco para mirar la hora, de pronto como si algo hubiera golpeado fuertemente su cabeza lo hizo captar. Si, un dolor de cabeza, y de los fuertes, se giró para mirar el televisor aún encendido, buscó el control remoto con ojos cerrados por la molesta luz que reflejaba, lo había encontrado, apretó mil botones hasta llegar al esperado, aquella luz molesta había desaparecido, el silencio reinaba en la habitación, pero… ¿qué había pasado?, ¿porqué se encontraba en aquel sillón mientras el poseía de una amplia cama donde descansar? Claro, se había acordado de lo ocurrido; dos sílabas, fies y ta.

Por un momento juró haberse quedado dormido de nuevo, pero esta vez la voltear a ver su cama con pesadez observó un bulto, y recordó todo lo de la noche pasada.

Se sentó por un momento sujetando su cabeza, los dolores llegaban, pero como no esperarlo, si la noche anterior había llenado su tanque con alcohol.

Olfateó su aliento y el mismo se dio asco; salió de la habitación para dirigirse al baño, lavó su cara, sus dientes, y cuando no percibió rastro de ese olor, se quedó mirando el lavamanos como idiota por unos segundos, y decidió regresar cuando recordó a la persona que había tomado lugar en su propiedad.

-Maldición- susurró para el mismo, cuando inició a recordar lo que había ocurrido horas antes.

***Flash Back***

_Habían llegado todos los chicos Vizard después de una ''fiesta'' de quizás algún conocido, Mashiro había advertido que si salían con Urahara nada bueno resultaría, así que dos voluntarias se debían de quedar esperando a la llegada de estos, por supuesto antes de que alguien hablara Lisa ya se encontraba dormida, Hiyori inició por afilar su Zampakutoh durante unos minutos, Mashiro acicalándose, después de unas horas miraron películas, hasta que había llegado la noche casi madrugada, Hiyori quiso preguntarle algo a su amiga, con lo que guardó silencio al verla dormir, sonrió a si misma., con la mueca de siempre._

_Luego de unos momentos de casi rendirse ante el sueño de Morfeo, escuchó una carcajada acercarse al portón del garaje, cierto rubio idiota estaba entrando por aquella puerta._

_-Se puede saber de dónde demonios viene…- Sin terminar la frase los chicos habían entrado por la puerta, los primeros en irse a dormir fueron Hachi, Love y Rose, obviamente por su inconsciente estado fueron a parar al cuarto de las dos chicas en la sala mientras que Kensei se recostó a un lado del sillón donde dormía la peliverde._

_-Shhhh, oye Hiyori, ¿y si me das un beso?- se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola fuera de lo común, cosa que advirtió a la rubia._

_-Shinji, ¡Apestas a alcohol! ¡Suéltame!- pero sus distintas formas de librarse del fuerte agarre de los brazos del rubio, no consiguió nada._

_-No acepto no – Cada vez la iba sofocando, e inició a asustar a la chica puesto que inició por quitarle su chaqueta y besar su cuello de una forma no tan inocente._

_-¡Basta!, Hirako, ¡Basta! ¡No me toques así estúpido!- Se hubiera sentido bien, pero algo lo arruinaba, el estado en el que estaba, inconsciente como cualquier otro ebrio que ha pasado la noche con mujeres._

_-Ni que te importara, ya lo sabes, tu… y yo… ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que casi pasa la otra noche? Solo hay que prolongarlo y déjate llevar…- Cosas que solo personas como éste dirían en ese momento, ella sabía que si no lo paraba, quien sabe si en la mañana siguiente o seguiría en la casa, o de plano en su vida le volvería a hablar, palabras como esas la hacían sentir fácil._

_-¡Eres un imbécil, Un idiota! ¡Te odio! ¿¡Cómo me estás diciendo esto!- Salió corriendo, a la primera habitación que encontró, no le importó de quien correspondiera, aunque ella lo sabía, se fue a la cama llorando, eso la había lastimado demasiado, aparte de lastimado, asustado, la había espantado la reacción de aquél, se colocó todas las mantas y en el momento ella había caído en el profundo sueño._

_Cuando Shinji había llegado a la habitación, ni siquiera alcanzó a llegar a la cama cuando se había tropezado y de pura suerte había caído en el sillón._

***Fin Flash Back ***

No tenía las palabras o como mirarla después de lo ocurrido, una mirada de arrepentimiento extremo se había apoderado de su mueca sonriente, había lastimado a la persona más querida para él en el mundo, se juró la muerte a él mismo si la hubiera llegado a tocar inconscientemente en un movimiento que al no recordar demasiado bien, aún dudaba de él mismo.

Caminó hacia la cama y la miró por un instante… silencio; la mirada neutra y tranquila de ella le hacía pensar que todo estaba bien, pero necesitaba ser perdonado antes que nada.

Sin meterse entre las cobijas, se fue poco a poco incorporando sobre el colchón, donde quedó apoyado sobre su codo, donde momentos después, estaba desenredando los cabellos rebeldes de la chica.

-No tengo palabras para que me perdones… y por supuesto no estás obligada a hacerlo… pero…- Sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco, encontraba tranquilidad y paz, todo en ese pequeño cuerpo, cuántas cosas lograba hacerle sentir al chico.

Se fue recostando cada vez más, lentamente, hasta que quedó en el mismo nivel de la chica que le robaba suspiros, miró sus labios, estuvo a punto de cometer el error de su vida, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no debía aprovecharse de la situación ni menos hacerlo cuando ella no tenía idea de quien estaba ahí, era tomar ventaja de algo que aunque se moría de ganas por completarlo, tenía que esperar.

Así sucedió, en un momento en el que se retiraba poco a poco, sintió una sensación sobre el pecho, cálida, lo que más le sorprendía era aquella mano que arrugaba esa camisa entreabierta, la respiración pausada de ella se hizo presente en su pecho.

Sonrió, desde ese día el aliento a alcohol había desaparecido durante un buen tiempo.

* * *

**Confirmado, este es el más corto por ahora xDD... Porfavor, dejame un review para saber que opinas o que quisieras que pasara más adelante, de todos modos, la idea es de/para ustedes, como el fic también lo es;)**

**Sayo(:**


	6. Capítulo 6: Hazlo otra vez

**Awwww AMO ESTE CAPÍTULO! Y quiero contarles algo, *O* He logrado entrar a la preparatoria técnica en diseño gráfico! *-* Mis esfuerzos no fueron en vano :'O. Bueno bueno, fuera de eso quisiera comentarles algo más w Pues, no se si les conté, pero me hago llamar diseñadora con el mínimo hecho de que se utilizar programas gráficos, y hacer tales cosas bueno, pues, les traigo un regalo :D si si, he estado practicando esto del fanart xD haha y más el estilo de Tite D: y les he dibujado algo w Ojala les guste D: no será la portada, pero pueden tomarlo parte de... se que no tiene nada que ver, pero todo esta hecho por mí, y se los quería mostrar... **

**Este, si entran aqui, sabran el porque de este fanart :)**

**c h e r r y h u u . d e v i a n t a r t . com/gallery/#/d3d63xs (sin espacios)**

**Bueno, pues sin más, dejare mis reviews hacia los lectores de esta historia :**

**nessie black 10: Dejame decirte que me leeí tu one-shot! y que te pasa? xDD claro que no! es muy bueno! suspiré D:, y claro que te dejare con las ganas de un lemmon hasta no sé, xD ewe un capítulo más creo :3. Muchas gracias, enserio.**

**Haibara 20: Que bueno que te ha gustado enserio, no sabes como le batalle para que fuera corto, pero que se diera a entender xDD. Muchisimas gracias!**

**Metitus: Me has alagado con tu comentario, enserio! xD dejame decirte que hay demasiados más buenos que este D:, pero muchas gracias, enserio, y espero que lo sigas leyendo yo también xD**

**GriisleChan: Pues si, :/, es que quise hacerlo de ese modo, porque no todo es color de rosa, ni miel con hojuelas, creeme que yo misma me odie cuando lo escribi S: xD, Muchisimas gracias por leerlo**

**Maryeli: Te puedo decir la verdad? Me sorprendí y me emocione :$ cuando leei tu review xD porque amo tus historias, y he leeido unas cuantas, y dije.. ''ella me comentó? enserio? '' xD y pense y pienso lo mismo que tu, al inicio fue una idea loca, y lo plasmé, pero luego me puse a pensar ''no es lo mismo :/'', pero en el anterior se me olvidó haber comentado que las edades eran las mismas del original, lo siento xD para los lectores que apenas estan leeyendo eso o.o entonces... lo aclararé.. xD**

**Las edades ya son las originales, y la historia(s proximas) quedan totalmente igual y que tenga que ver con el manga.**

**Ya, sin interrupciones les dejo la continuación que con tanto amor he hecho (?) okno xDD**

* * *

Era un día lluvioso, como cualquiera de la época, ella, se encontraba en un diván de la habitación; aquella carrera de gotas de lluvia era incesante, como si solo una tuviera que llegar lo más rápido posible al final, para luego fundirse completamente con otra, las miraba sin sentido en un gran cristal que transparentaba una calle deshabitada, de una que otra persona corriendo debido a las lluvias, pero luego, nada; cualquier ruido existente se apagaba para solo dejar escuchar el sonido del trueno que a todos hace brincar de susto, y aquellas gotas gruesas que se impactaban con el asfalto.

Lo había estado pensando desde hace tiempo atrás. ¿Dejarse querer?... ¿qué significado tenía esa frase? ''Hiyori, no entiendes, tu más que nadie sabes que necesitas ser feliz, vamos, deja el orgullo atrás, tu reputación, todo, arriésgate, solo, déjate querer… ¿quieres? Solo quiero lo mejor para ti, y aunque me lo niegues, lo puedo ver en tus ojos. '' Esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en el interior de su cabeza, su hermana, más que amiga, Lisa, le había encarado, para segundos después haberle gritado sabrá Dios que, y salir a encerrarse en el lugar descrito anteriormente. Se sentía basura, ¿acaso tan infantil se dejaba ver ella? Odiaba pensar en eso.

-Tan estúpida…- estrujó un cojín de su lado.

Pero su casi llanto paró cuando escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta, y como si supiera la respuesta giró la manija tímida y cuidadosamente.

-¿Puedo… pasar?-

-Aléjate…-

-No, no lo haré… porque sé que estas mal. ¿Acaso tu discusión fue tan fuerte?, apuesto que no, vayamos a jugar en la lluvia, creo que se me acaban las ideas para hacerte sonreír cuando te pones mal, he intentado de todo…- en ese momento, él dibujó una cálida sonrisa en la cual ella depositó toda confianza y él pudo notar que su rostro se había aflojado. Cerró la puerta con seguro.

-Sientes que las cosas son así de sencillas… además, no me entenderías.-

-… - Un silencio se apoderó de la sala, ¿decirle o no hacerlo? Entonces se armó de valor para aclarar de todo asunto. –Hablé con Lisa, ya sabes, nadie la puede callar cuando está enojada… dime, ¿quién es el chico?- agachó la mirada algo decepcionado.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y sintió la sangre hervir, esquivó completamente la mirada de él, y apretó hacia ella más fuerte aquel cojín mientras se giraba.

-Hiyori… siempre nos hemos contado todo… -

-Estúpido déjame en paz –

-¡Necesito saber!-

-¡¿Qué demonios necesitas saber?- Se había puesto de pie del enojo, quedando a escasos centímetros del rubio.

-¿No lo entiendes?... entonces, mis esfuerzos son en vano…-

-¡¿De qué hablas?- Sus ojos se iniciaron a nublar, ellos estaban gritándose de nuevo, esta vez, no era su típica pelea inmadura.

-¡Tú me importas Hiyori! ¡Mucho! ¡No sabes el coraje que me llena cuando te veo pensar así!... pienso… - Se acercó a ella, le tomó de los hombros abalanzándola levemente, para luego poder sentir los dos sus alientos.

Silencio. Estúpido silencio incómodo que no te deja pensar, lo peor es que lo dudas, ese silencio que hace que dudes en corresponder o no hacerlo, el que te hace cometer cosas estúpidas, eso es lo malo, nadie interrumpe…

-Olvídalo…- Retiraba sus manos de los hombros de la rubia, resignado y arrepentido de abrir la boca se encaminaba a la puerta, pero algo lo detuvo, una pequeña mano había atrapado la suya. –Hiy…-

Él había entendido, ella necesitaba de su presencia, el estar ahí, solos.

Se giró, la mirada de ella estaba agachada, y su expresión era otra, ¿estaba llorando?... tomó su mentón y le habló.

-… ¿Estás bien?- susurró

-…Es lo que siempre hago,… ignorar mis sentimientos, ignorar todo, se que sonará egoísta, pero no me ignores…- le contestó sollozando.

Lo comprendió, tomó su cabeza con una mano, y la dirigió hacia su pecho, ella se acomodó sobre él.

-Nunca lo haré… porque… -sonrió - …ya no tiene sentido, esconder… esa rara sensación cada vez que te veo…-

Y así como así, él buscaba su mejilla con la nariz, cerró los ojos guiados por el deseo, y a punto de plantar un pequeño beso en su mejilla, aún abrazados, la escuchó en silencio, había dejado de llorar y la sentía inmóvil, se iba a apartar cuando sintió la pequeña mano acariciar tímidamente su mejilla.

Sonrió para él mismo, y sin abrir los ojos, fue acercándose levemente hacia su boca, donde encontró su aliento, ella por su parte, forzando sus ojos a cerrarse y tranquilizarse, esperó a que pasara.

Pasó, el había posicionado sus labios entre los de ella, la tomó ligeramente por la cintura encorvándose debido a la diferencia de alturas, una y otra vez, estaban actuando; la chica aflojó la frente, indicando tranquilidad, los nervios se habían apagado, y como si lo hubiera hecho más veces sus dos manos automáticamente sostenían el rostro del rubio, le indicaba no parar, y que fuera más prolongada la unión que en ese momento les juntaba.

Fue un momento mágico, ella entrelazaba sus dedos entre los rubios cabellos de él, él por su parte, poco a poco la fue cargando hasta llegar a que ella le rodeara con sus finas piernas en su cadera; guiado por el deseo, fue recorriendo con su mano varonil desde su tobillo, poco a poco, hacia arriba, hasta llegar a su muslo, donde ella, sin dejar de actuar, con un ligero y pequeño golpe logró que el retirara su mano de ahí. Él volvió a la realidad, nunca le había dejado hablar desde que él le había comentado acerca de sus sentimientos, se separó.

-Hi…Hiyori, - agitado – haz… lo que tu sientas, no lo hagas solo por el momento, ¿sí?- retiró su contacto visual.

-Shi…Shinji, mírame, - su mirada dudó – eres un idiota…-

-¿Qué?- la miró fijamente.

-¿Qué… qué sientes aquí?- colocó su mano en su pecho.

Él extrañado, tomó su mano sobre el pecho - ¿tú qué sientes?-

-No lo sé, siento,…calor, y… no sé… mi estómago…- Ella había retirado la otra mano pequeña que se encontraba enredada en su cabello, y la posaba sobre su estómago. -¿qué significa? -

-Hiyori… te quiero muchísimo, y, sé que es una estupidez, pero, más me siento estúpido al estar actuando sin saber qué sientes tú…-

¿Qué tengo que hacer? Esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de la chica, por un momento se perdió en sus ojos, pero ella no conocía nada acerca de los sentimientos, por un momento pensó en bajarse del agarre que Shinji sostenía sobre él, la desventaja de esto, era que no podía esconder su rostro en otra parte, solo enfrentar la de él.

-Hazlo…- su rostro se tornó rojizo durante ese momento.

-No te… entiendo-

-Imbécil, toca mis labios.- no lo miró a los ojos, y ese rojizo, se convertía a uno más vivo.

Él hizo una cara de no entender, por supuesto que el gesto fue honesto, quedaron en silencio otros segundos esperando ella que él supiera de lo que estaba hablando, cuando ella más necesitaba el contacto, y el deseo creció en su ser, impulsivamente sus labios se encontraban a milímetros de los del chico.

Él se sorprendió, ella… ¿acaso tomaba la iniciativa?, claro que él no dejo pasar la oportunidad, al fin, después de cien y tantos años, ella de un modo u otro quería, necesitaba algo de él, pero no esas cosas materiales o el sufrimiento de él mediante golpes, no, esa oportunidad que se juro aprovechar cuando sucediera, la espera había dado frutos.

Se acercó al rostro de ella, quedaban aliento y aliento, y cuando él pensaba en iniciar el contacto, lo que menos se esperaba, él ahora era el que sentía los labios de ella estar sobre los de él, tomó de su pequeña cadera, le alegraba lo ocurrido por mucho, aumentó el movimiento, él sonrió.

-Se le llama besar tonta-

Error.

Silencio total, ella había parado el movimiento entre sus labios, se separó de él, y bruscamente trató de liberarse de su fuerte agarre, logrando solo quedar de pie.

-… ¿Me estas retando, calvo?- Él seguía sonriendo.

-Solamente te digo que no es tocar labios, es…-

Un golpe había aterrizado en el rostro del rubio, ella quedaba a pocos centímetros de él, cruzó los brazos para mostrarse superior.

Inició a caminar desafiante pero una voz le llamó.

-Hiyori…- Aún en el suelo, le miraba cariñosamente, cosa que ella repugnó.

-¿qué?...-

-Hazlo otra vez,… no ahora… pero, -dejó pensando a la chica el comentario, su rostro se aflojó y él lo noto, lo que le hizo carcajear.

–Eres un imbécil.- volvió a su mirada fiera.

Salió de aquel cuarto sonrojada, tan agitada y apenada que corría, mientras él, en aquel frío piso, se puso a pensar lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, una respuesta había llegado a él, ella había sido consciente de sus actos, ahora era tiempo de actuar sin restricciones. Sonrió.

-Si no yo lo haré…-

* * *

**Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo esto, enserio, espero y te guste, porque para mí es uno de mis favoritos :3**


	7. Capítulo 7: No lo arruines

**Hola Hola Hola(: Les traigo desde hace después de un buen tiempo(?) primero antes de que se me olvide, acabo de ver, en este momento, llego a mi casa del cine de ver Piratas del Caribe ~4 3 MUUUUUUY DEMASIADO MUCHO MUY BUENA!, creo que esto me ha subido un poco el humor u_u, lo siento, pero si ven que estoy escribiendo raro o algo asi es que D: ... desepciones amorosas ~~ buu apestan ¬¬ Te confunden & luego te mandan a volar ¬¬... esta bien 66 ya me tranquilize D:**

**Reviews:  
nessie black 10: **Sabes? me encanta leer tus reviews xD son muy inspiradores(?) *-*. Dejame decirte, que es al azar :/, digamos, lo que se me ocurra lo plasmo & ya xD pero... puedes tomarlo como al azar, ya yo avisare cuando sea continuación de uno o que se yo xD pero por mientras dejalo así xD. Gracias!

**Haibara20:** Aee Muchisimas gracias a tí por seguir siguiendome(?) enserio, me encanta leer un review en donde me digan que les ha gustado el capítulo T-T ustedes hacen mi día

**metitus: **Dejame decirte, que para escritoras DD:! TÚ! xDD Oye Oye Oyeee! no sabes como me dejas tu con Dulce Inocencia, enserio! muchas gracias por tu review!

**Neko:** Hay muchisimas gracias :$ espero seguir así con mi depresión de ahora, por mientras tu sigue leyendo(?) okno, muchas gracias a tí! por leer!

**Y bueno, gracias de nuevo a quienes no dejan review, pero que leen & todo eso. Mil disculpas a la gente que espera cada día que se suban las capítulos, se lo que se siente la desesperación de ¿qué fregados sigue ¬¬?**

**Gracias!**

* * *

-Estupendo…-

-¿Qué sucede?- la más pequeña de todos hablaba.

-Está saturado, no podremos salir…- contestaba el musculoso Kensei

-¿Cuánta distancia hay de aquí hasta Kurosaki?- Después de unos minutos de silencio, un rubio de cabellos cortos preguntaba.

-No lo sé viejo, quizás… unos kilómetros…-

-Me estoy estresando, Kensei, ¿verdad que llegaremos a tiempo cariño?-

-Cierra la boca-

-Deberías dejar de hablarle así imbécil-

-Hiyori, tranquila, él está un poco molesto por el tráfico, pero estará bien…- le susurró.

-Mashiro, debes dejar de ser la inocente.-

-Hiyori, ocúpate de tus asuntos tonta- Hablaba el conductor.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí Kensei?- contestó una tercera persona con un pequeño y ligero golpe a su hombro.

-¿Saben qué...? me largo de aquí- apenas había quitado el seguro de la puerta cuando alguien la detuvo en el copiloto.

-Hiyori, está a punto de llover, no lo hagas –

-A mí me viene valiendo un comino, no soporto esto – se zafaba rápidamente.

De un momento a otro la esbelta figura de la chica rubia desaparecía poco a poco entre la densa niebla que ocasionaba la humedad.

-Eres un estúpido.-

-Shinji, yo iré por…-

-No, yo lo haré- había interrumpido a la chica, mientras de un segundo a otro de encontraba siguiéndole el rastro, cegado por la densa nuble gris. De pronto escuchó el estruendo del trueno pasar, con claridad, empezó a sentir un ligero goteo en su hombro, miró al cielo y otra gota hacía presencia ahora en su ojo.

-Hiyori…-

Fue corriendo cuando al toparse en un callejón de paso, encontró la pequeña figura de la rubia, acomodando a un gato sobre un pedazo de cartón. Iniciaba a llover con más intensidad.

-¡Hiyori!- Corrió hacia ella, cosa que le sorprendía, ella estaba sonriendo. -¿Hi…?-

-Está lloviendo…-

Agitando contestó –No vuelvas a hacerme esto – la tomó de sus hombros tambaleándolos ligeramente - ¡Nunca! –

-Ya lo sé – tan tranquila cerró los ojos dejando que la lluvia hiciera de las suyas.

- Oye, sé que es algo agradable, pero… ¿podríamos acercarnos a un lugar donde podamos cubrirnos por un rato de la lluvia? –

-Espera…- Poco a poco se fue liberando de las liguillas que ataban su cabello, lo alborotó y volvió la mirada al cielo, no abrió los ojos.

La escena fue preciosa, para él, no le pareció mujer más hermosa que la que veía en ese momento, por un rato pensó ''¿de qué estás hablando, ella solo es una niña?'' para luego darse una cachetada mental al responderse ''está atrapada en un cuerpo de niña''. La abrazó.

-Idiota, ¿qué haces? – susurró en su pecho cerrando el abrazo, seguía sin abrir sus ojos, pero en el modo en el que hablaba, parecía estar bien.

-Te vas a enfermar – ella sonrió, la camisa entreabierta de él comenzaba a chorrear agua de la humedad en ella, a ella, no le importó.

-Igual tú –

-A mí no me importa –

-¿Y tú crees que a mí sí?- Aunque más le doliese, desarmó el abrazo, y empezó a caminar con pequeños saltitos.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-No lo sé…- Abrió los ojos, lo observó por un momento, mordió su labio y siguió su camino dándole la espalda, a él le había parecido lo más tentador, puesto que la siguió como tonto.

Ella siguió danzando sobre la lluvia por un rato, por momentos sus miradas se encontraban, cosa que hacía que ella sonrojara, a él, le parecía tierno ese gesto.

-Hiyori, ¿qué quieres que te siga por toda la noche o qué bokke?-

-Quizás… -

-Eres una loca-

-Quizás…-

-Y eres una pequeña diablo-

-Quizás…-

-Además de que tu altura no ayuda en tus argumentos a defenderte-

-Quizás…- seguía chapoteando tan tranquila.

-Y no sabes que estoy loco por ti –

-Quiz… ¿qué?- paró y lo buscó por el lugar.

Habían llegado a un pequeño parque, se encontraban en la cancha de básquet, quitó el flequillo de su cara empapado y frotó sus ojos.

Al no encontrarlo ahí, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, se pasó todo el cabello hacía atrás y miró hacia todas partes posibles para encontrar algún rastro de él.

-…Sh… ¿Shinji?, idiota no es broma –

Nada

-Shinji, es enserio… tengo frío, ¿dónde estás? –

Nada

-Está bien, voy a admitirlo, te necesito, necesito tu calor… - lo susurró a ella misma.

Resignada y un poco asustada, se dirigió a un árbol, frotó sus hombros, que empapados, se entumían poco a poco por el frío.

No quiso sentarse puesto que el lodo iba aumentando, y ella no quería terminar manchada de sabrá Dios que.

-Deja que te encuentre estúpido calvo del de…-

Silencio, ese calor de nuevo llegaba, pero en una zona especial, su punto débil, su cuello, él lo sabía, y para su fortuna, le encantaba pasar sus labios por el apetitoso cuello de ella.

Guardó silencio, se dejó llevar por su movimiento, el frío de una forma u otra ya no le importaba, no ya no, lo que importaba era la persona que se encontraba succionando ligeramente su cuello, por inercia, tomó su cabeza con su pequeña mano, lentamente se giraba para quedar enfrente de él, como él escondía su cabeza en su cuello, ella lograba ver el perfecto abdomen marcado y su pecho respirar rápidamente, por un momento sintió pena al saber que, gracias a la lluvia, la ropa se pegaba a sus cuerpos, pero en ese momento nada le interesaba.

La tomó de la cadera, fue recorriendo en un camino de besos que lo embriagaban, ella lo viciaba, su olor, su piel eran una invitación a ser parte de ellos.

-Shinji…- decía con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Qué pasa?- decía con sorpresa y enfado.

-I… Ichigo.-

La contempló por un rato. La lluvia rompía el silencio.

-Vamos a casa –

-¿E Ichigo?-

-Estoy seguro de que él puede esperar…-

-¿Estás seguro?- Tomó su rostro con las manos

-Perfectamente seguro-

-¿y los demás?-

-Al diablo con los demás, hoy solo me importas tú-

La rubia se había sonrojado. Ese momento, más mágico no pudo haber sido.

Shinji se puso de pie para ayudar a su chica, le dio un beso en la frente; la lluvia era ya solo un chispeo, la abrazó por el hombro, y juntos empapados caminaron hasta el garaje.

-…Y Mashiro… -comentó en voz baja.

-Hiyori, no lo arruines bokke-

Sonrieron.

* * *

**Espero, enserio que les guste, ya ven que la depresión no ayuda DDDDDDDDDDDD:!  
Bueno, ya olvidenlo, amé este capítulo, quizas sea un poco corto :$ pero fue lo más que pude hacer, y enserio quiero quedar bien con ustedes (:**

**Disfrutenlo ;) ¿Un review D:?**


End file.
